1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seating arrangement and in particular, but not exclusively, a seating arrangement for use in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 588 693 B describes a seat arrangement for use in the rear of an automotive vehicle and adapted to provide two different seat configurations. In a first seat configuration, three seats are arranged in a row in a “side-by-side” fashion. A luggage compartment, usually accessible through the rear end of the vehicle (commonly known as the boot or trunk) is located behind the three rear seats. A first, centre one of the three seats is slidably mounted so that it can be moved in a rearward direction, along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, into the luggage compartment. Second and third seats, located one on either side of the centre seat, are movable transversely, or sideways, towards one another, so that when the centre seat is moved into the luggage compartment, a second seat configuration is provided.
It is one disadvantage of this seat arrangement that the centre seat occupies a relatively large space in the luggage compartment when the second seat arrangement is adopted. This is a particular problem if a well is provided in the vehicle for a spare tyre, as access to the spare tyre well may be obstructed. It also restricts the space available for stowing luggage within the compartment.
Sideways movement of seats is desirable to enhance the comfort of a seat occupant, to provide access to an additional storage area, or to allow deployment of an accessory such as an arm rest, a table, or a viewing screen.
It is one object of the present invention to address the problems associated with known seat arrangements, whilst achieving at least one of the benefits of providing movable seats.